Viento
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Bloom ha estado viviendo en una mentira, de la que ahora no puede librarse. ¿Que tendrá que ver Riven en todo eso?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. Winx no me pertenece**

**Esta dedicado a mi hermana que le gusta esta serie, espero les guste.**

* * *

**POV BLOOM**

El día estaba nublado, el viento soplaba a veces con tanta fuerza que uno pensaría que te derribaría aunque para mi era fascinante la forma en que todo se doblegaba a su voluntad además el aire frio que chocaba contra mi rostro era como una caricia.

Para mí el día era uno de los más preciados porque sabía que traería una de las sonrisas mas hermosas y poco vistas de la persona por la que mi corazón latía con locura, el amaba los días ventosos se paraba en un lugar despejado sintiendo el aire chocar contra su cuerpo y sonreía de la forma en que nadie mas que yo había visto era por eso que ahora me encontraba mirándolo escondida porque aunque lo amaba nunca se lo había dicho vivía en un mentira que yo misma me cree, salía con alguien a quien amaba pero no de la misma forma, era la culpa la que me hacia seguir con mi novio además mi amor tenia una novia muy hermosa.

El viento ya no soplaba tan intensamente pero aun así el seguía mirando como impactaba contra los arboles, el sonido era tranquilizador. El sol salió solo por un instante mientras el aire levantaba las hojas secas creando un momento insuperable, mi corazón latía como loco hasta que apareció Musa interrumpiendo mi momento perfecto.

- Vamos Riven – comienza Musa haciendo que la sonrisa se borre de sus labios llevándolo al interior donde se ocultarían del clima frio al menos para ella

Lo vi marcharse y me sentir incompleta, salí de mi escondite parándome donde antes había estado, era extraño el viento dejo de soplar; llore porque tenia la oportunidad de tener esa sonrisa para mi y lo eche a perder ahora tenia que esconderme en todos sentidos para ver alguno de los tantos gestos que amaba de él, me senté en el pasto mirando al vacío sin fijarme en el tiempo hasta que sentí una chaqueta cubrir mis hombros

- El clima esta frio, has estado temblando – me dice con esa sonrisa que nunca me ha dedicado a mi

- Gracias – es lo único que pude decir

- ¿Sabes lo que mas me gusta de este clima? – pregunta sonriendo sin dejar de mirarme – fue un día como hoy que nos conocimos – mi corazón da un salto de alegría al saber que aun recordaba ese momento

- ¿Sabes lo que mas me gusta de este día? – comienzo sin mirarlo – que estas conmigo – descubro que el no esta a mi lado simplemente lo imagine seguramente el esta en un lugar tibio con Musa a su lado aunque quisiera odiarla no puedo

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, tan intensamente como no lo había hecho en todo el día llevándose mis lagrimas con cada choque contra mi cara queriendo consolarme como el lo habría hecho sin importarle la razón de mi sufrimiento solo deseando hacerme sonreír y reí de cierta forma era como si lo escuchara hablarme.

- Deberías estar dentro Bloom – escucho la voz de Sky preocupado por mi

- Hoy es… - comienzo pero mejor callo el no entendería lo mucho que significa el viento para mi – solo quiero estar un poco mas – sin mirarlo dándome cuenta que el viento se ha convertido en una brisa suave

- Vamos – me pide extendiéndome la mano, la cual solo me quedo mirando porque el viento es la única manera en que puedo sentirme conectada con Riven y no puedo permitir que me quiten este momento aunque solo sean unas horas

- Iré cuando me de la gana – le digo de mala manera dándole la espalda esperando que con mi comportamiento entienda que quiero que se vaya

- ¡Bloom! – me grita cuando el viento arremete contra nosotros con tal fuerza que logra derribarme

- Estoy bien – digo levantándome sonriendo al saber que esta molesto por la intromisión de Sky

- Vamos esto esta poniéndose peligroso – intenta tomarme de la mano

Sin pensarlo mucho me transformo dejando que el viento me guie hacia donde el quiere, llevándome a el techo de Fontana roja de nuevo volvemos a comunicarnos sin interrupciones, al menos hasta que el objeto de mi afecto se presenta frente a mi.

- Hemos estado buscándote – comienza dándome la mano ayudándome a bajar del techo hacia el balcón mas cercano – eres difícil de encontrar – me dice guiándome hacia el interior de la habitación que por lo visto lleva mucho tiempo vacía. Nos detenemos el me mira y yo solo puedo sostenerle la mirada – avisare a los demás que te encontré – me suelta la mano sonrió porque al parecer sin necesidad que yo le dijera nada sabe lo que deseo. Salí al balcón el viento frio pegaba contra mi rostro cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado, esta vez no era un fantasía – es mas seguro permanecer dentro – estaba equivocada no entendía lo importante que era para mi

Había perdido mi única conexión con el, no puede detener las lagrimas de repente el frio era abrumador, las caricias eran nulas, las nubes se despejaron, el atardecer se acercaba y mi viento se fue.

Temblaba como un hoja quería detener las lagrimas pero no podía era imposible puse mis manos en el barandal tratando de no caer de rodillas, el me abraza por la espalda intentando consolarme sin saber que es la causa de mi sufrimiento – lo siento – le pido perdón al ser tan cobarde

Me separo y corro regresando a lado de mi novio, el hermoso día termino ya no tengo derecho a sentir lastima por mi solo en días ventosos puedo llorar la perdida, los demás debo jugar a ser inmensamente feliz

- Lo siento Sky no fue un buen día para mi – miento tomándolo de la mano esperando que me lleve de regreso a Alfea como si nada hubiera pasado

Dos semanas después el viento regreso, ya había tomado la decisión de olvidar a Riven así que pasaría el día entero intentándolo sacarlo de mi corazón ahora que nuestra conexión o al menos la que creí teníamos no existía mas. Mentí diciendo que pasaría un día con mis padres en la tierra para que no me buscaran como la última vez.

Quería estar lo mas alto posible era una suerte que Fontana roja estuviera suspendida en el aire me escondí en una de las habitaciones que estaba en la zona vacía en lo más alto. Esta vez había traído todo lo necesario para pasar el día ahí.

El viento toco mi rostro y las lagrimas cayeron sin aviso seria la ultima vez que pensaría en él de ahora en adelante tenia que sacar todo – YA NO PUEDO AMARTE POR FAVOR LIBERA MI CORAZÓN – le grito suplicándole pero me ignora dejando de soplar entendía porque me decía que era una miedosa para detener mis sentimientos primero tenia que confrontar los de Riven era el momento ahora o nunca.

Dispuse por el ahora con decisión lo busque por todo la escuela encontrándolo practicando con su espalda, me miro – Riven – solo dije su nombre y las estúpidas lagrimas cayeron

- Bloom – dice preocupado yendo hacia mi pero con mi mano le pido que no se me acerque, trato de tranquilizarme respirando hondo

Limpio mis lagrimas y finalmente mirándolo de frente digo - Te amo – lo contemplo no dice nada se queda parado ausente – solo… – intento que reaccione pero lo que veo es miedo ante mis palabras – podrías guardarlo en secreto – le pido porque a decir verdad no deseo que los demás se enteren tendría muchas preguntas que responder y no quiero hacerlo

- Si yo… - contesta sin saber que mas decir

Tomo su indecisión para abrazo tan fuerte quiero recordar su calor, me alejo solo un poco y lo beso como si el me hubiera correspondido aunque todo el amor solo es de mi parte, el ni siquiera mueve los labios. Me voy por donde vine con mi corazón al fin completamente roto fue un disparate pensar que teníamos una conexión única, camino por Magix sintiendo la brisa tratando de consolarme diciéndome que al fin puedo seguir adelante como lo había planeado aunque tenia la esperanza que el me correspondería.

Quiero estar totalmente sola para sacar el dolor y el único lugar que conozco es mi planeta natal Domino, el reino que hacia tiempo habíamos salvado, que ahora prosperaba bajo el mando de mis padres biológicos, era un lugar hermoso y aun así no lograba apreciarlo tal vez seria que no soplaba el aire como en Magix o en la tierra ya no importaba, Domino era el lugar ideal para olvidar a Riven.

Llegue al palacio para sorpresa de todos, me fui directo a mi habitación y me desplome en la cama a seguir llorando mi pena sin restricción alguna. Mi madre fue a verme cuando pregunto que ocurría no pude decirle nada.

- Estoy segura Sky te ama mucho – me dijo mi madre creyendo que estaba así por el, que lejos estaba de la realidad

Continúe llorando haciendo que ella me dejara sola con mi pena fue cuando se fue que lo sentí el viento entraba por el ventanal de mi habitación arrullándome, no opuse resistencia deje que me llevara al mundo de los sueños.

Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos mi madre estaba sentada en la cama mirándome detenidamente – Sky vino a buscarte – me dijo y tuve miedo que le hubiera dicho que estaba – tu estado de animo no es por su causa – me senté agachando la cabeza dándole a entender que tiene razón pero aun no se si estoy lista para hablarle de Riven – mentí – se lo quiere al decirme eso, había alejado a Sky diciéndole que no me había visto

- No ahora madre – le pido suplicándole que deje el tema en paz al menos hasta que este lista

Ella me abraza dándome a entender que cuando este lista estará ahí para escuchar. El viento vuelve de cierta forma aun siento una conexión con Riven que me hace dudar si de verdad deseo sacarlo de mi corazón. Al menos tengo tiempo a solas para saber que es lo que debo hacer.

Varios días después estoy lista para decirle a mi madre porque me escondo, comienzo contándole como nos conocimos, lo mucho que según yo me molestaba la forma en que se comportaba, como con el tiempo el fue el único que me comprendía y fue en ese momento en que Sky me había pedido matrimonio después de salvar Domino que había abierto los ojos dándome cuenta que vivía en una mentira, peleaba con Riven solo para estar mas cerca de él, al menos cuando creía que me odiaba, después solo había dejado que se convirtiera en un amigo, novio de una de mis amigas, convirtiendo toda mi vida en una farsa que no entendía porque seguía manteniendo cuando el hombre por el que mi corazón latía no era Sky y tal vez nunca lo había sido.

- Desde entonces he estado mirándolo a lo lejos a escondidas de los demás esperando conocer todos sus gestos aprendérmelos de memoria – le digo a mi madre haciendo que sonría – sabiendo que cuando hace viento el pasa la mayor parte del día afuera dejando que choque contra su rostro y… - me quedo callada bajando la mirada – creí que teníamos una conexión ya que yo también puedo escuchar al viento hablarme, ¿Estoy loca? – le pregunto mirando como ella no deja de sonreír – al fin me di cuenta que me imagine lo de la conexión, el no lo entiende, le di mi corazón, no quiso recibirlo así que hui esperando poder olvidarlo aunque es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – las lagrimas comienzan nuevamente, mi madre me abraza – quiero olvidarlo pero siento que lo nuestro aun no termina – digo entre sus brazos ya mas calmada

- El amor nunca ha sido fácil si lo que deseas es estar a lado de ese chico no debes dejar de luchar sin importar quien se interponga en tu camino – me mira a los ojos muy segura de sus palabras – ahora muéstrame una foto de tu amado quiero conocer al futuro rey de Domino – me pide haciéndome sonrojarme mientras busco la foto entre mis cosas – es un chico guapo – le entrego la foto dejando que lo mire fijamente – ¿Quién tomo la foto? – me pregunta sonriendo pícaramente cuando me señalo – supongo que tendremos otra visita próximamente – me regresa la foto dejándome confundida quien se suponía que vendría a visitarnos

No le doy importancia permito que mi madre se vaya, dejándome con mi única compañía el viento que esta muy ansioso por capar mi atención, sin que lo note siento los brazos de alguien abrazándome fuertemente – a veces no logro entenderte cuando confesaste tus sentimientos no entendía porque jugabas conmigo – electricidad recorre mi cuerpo al sentir esa voz tan conocida hablarme al oído

- Riven – suspiro dejándome llevar como la ultima vez que fantasee con el

- Bloom dímelo – me pide se que es lo quiere escuchar

- Te amor tanto Riven – digo sin dudas, sus labios toman los míos con rudeza aunque para mi es como estar en el cielo.

Al despertar el viento sopla suavemente, recordaba el sueño que había tenido con Riven había sido maravilloso aunque solo lo hubiera imaginado, me levante de la cama camine al baño al salir en mi cama dormía plácidamente Riven, no había sido una alucinación el de verdad había venido y yo le había entregado mi primera vez. Me puse rápidamente mi ropa interior y su playera volviendo a recostarme junto a el abrazándolo recargando mi cabeza en su pecho oyendo su corazón latir.

- Me gusta despertar así – comienza Riven levantando mi rostro para darme un beso dulce, lo cual me sorprende porque al parece tiene mas de una forma de besar – dímelo otra vez Bloom – pide con una sonrisa muy amplia en los labios haciéndome sonrojar

- Te amo, Riven – lo miro con la misma intensidad que el

- Que bien porque he estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo, mi hermoso Dragón, te amo Bloom – mi corazón late con fuerza al ver que lo dice muy en serio, el viento arrecia su soplido – oyes eso esta feliz por nosotros – me abraza fuertemente volviendo a besarme colocándose arriba de mi pasando sus manos por debajo de su playera acariciando mi busto haciéndome temblar

- ¡Bloom! ¿Qué? – escucho gritar a mi madre, Riven me mira con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír a mi – espero que cuando vuelva a entrar estén presentables – dice saliendo haciendo que Riven y yo nos movamos lo mas rápido que podamos poniéndonos nuestra ropa, al regresar mi madre toma a Riven llevándoselo con ella

Me quedo en mi habitación esperando que regrese pero no lo hace en cambio mi madre me dice que esta bien y será hasta el día siguiente que podre verlo ya que mi padre la había encargado hacer un trabajo y aun no había regresado, lo que me preocupaba mucho ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en mi habitación no menciono lo sucedido lo que me tenia nerviosa que es lo que mi padres le habían hecho. Como mi madre lo dijo mientras desayunábamos Riven llego con algunos rasguños por lo brazos y rostro, le entrego algo a mi padre y este sonrió con satisfacción, no entendía nada al menos por el momento no me importaba ya que se había sentado junto a mi con esa sonrisa que ahora me pertenecía.

Caminábamos por los jardines del palacio cuando un mozo le entrego una pequeña caja a Riven – tu padre me dijo que había una tradición en Domino si deseaba cortejarte, pero yo le dije que no solo deseaba eso si no también tu mano así que me llevaron a un lugar que desconozco a conseguir esto – le muestra un anillo con la forma de un dragón y en su boca una piedra anaranjada – me harías el honor de casarte conmigo – se arrodilla frente a mi, no puedo creerlo, dejo que ponga el anillo en mi dedo sin dejar de sonreír

- Si – por fin le contesto muy entusiasmada

El se levanta, dándome un tierno beso, mi vida no podría estar mejor al menos en ese momento, mis padres habían aceptado a Riven y eso era lo que mas me importaba

**FIN POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como amo el viento chocar contra mi rostro.**

* * *

**POV RIVEN**

Desde que recordaba no había día ventoso que no estuviera afuera sintiendo como el aire me pegaba contra la cara, a lo largo de los años pude escuchar como me hablaba aunque fue después de conocer a Bloom que de alguna forma se sentía como si ella me llamara a través de él sin embargo nunca supe expresarle a ella lo que verdaderamente sentía y me conforme con lo que el viento me daba.

Oculte mis sentimientos hasta el punto que comencé a salir con una de sus amigas a pesar que quería a Musa, el viento no apreciaba cuando ella interrumpía nuestros momentos juntos era como un amante celoso, como muchas persona Musa no comprendía mi fascinación con el viento para ella solo era una fuerza de la naturaleza que despeinaba sus cabellos en verano y le calaba los huesos en invierno.

Todo había comenzado con un día ventoso como siempre me encontraba afuera escuchando su canto cuando Musa me interrumpió pidiéndome que me metiera con ella, solo quería acurrucarse en mis brazos. Algunas horas después Sky nos pedía ayuda para encontrar a Bloom que parecía molesta por alguna razón, salí el viento toco con suavidad mi rostro y supe de inmediato a donde tenía que ir.

Estaba en el techo de Fontana roja, su cabello volaba mientras la miraba recordé la primera vez que la vi, estaba en la misma posición; en ese entonces me comporte como un idiota, arruinando cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con ella. No he dejado de mirarla desde entonces.

- Hemos estado buscándote – me acerco ofreciéndole mi mano para que baje del techo – eres difícil de encontrar – aunque la verdad era que para mi nunca había sido difícil encontrarla, la llevo hacia el interior de la habitación. No miramos se que busca algo en mi mirada y cuanto deseo decirle todo sin embargo me repito; ella no me correspondería – avisare a los demás que te encontré – se que desea estar sola así que salgo para hablar con Sky que me pide que la lleve con el, al regresar esta en el balcón me coloco a su lado deseando quedarnos mas tiempo así pero mientras mas tiempo pasamos juntos mas difícil es ocultarlo – es mas seguro permanecer dentro – me mira como si de alguna forma mis palabras le hicieran daño, la hice llorar no puedo creerlo

El viento se fue para los dos – lo siento – me pide perdón y no entiendo porque solo sé que los dos ocultamos cosas que de alguna manera lastimaran a alguien la abrazo esperando darle consuelo pero al parecer no es eso lo que deseaba de mi, huye y tal vez ya sea la hora de dejarla ir aunque no se como hacerlo.

Hacia dos semanas que no nos veíamos cuando el viento regreso pero no salí aunque lo escuchaba hablarme, me puse a practicar cerrando mis oídos a sus suplicas, alguien entro, no preste atención hasta que dijo mi nombre, de nuevo lloraba.

- Bloom – esta vez espero que sean las palabras las que logren darle la confianza suficiente para decirme que es lo que le molesta pero antes de poder acercarme y decir algo ella me detiene

- Te amo – sale de sus labios, no se que decir no lo esperaba – solo… – será que esta jugando conmigo me pregunto – podrías guardarlo en secreto – si me amaba a que le temía, a lo mismo que yo: ser rechazado

- Si yo… - mi mente estaba en blanco cuando ella me abraza con tal fuerza que no pensé que poseía, me mira, sin aviso acerca sus labios a los míos puedo sentir un cosquilleo y antes que pueda corresponderle se va dejándome paralizado

Comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado desde ese día en el techo empezaba a entender que de alguna manera que aun no comprendía la había herido y aun así no era capaz de seguirla y decirle que era correspondida.

Esa noche deambule por la escuela hasta llegar a esa habitación y sorpresa al parecer Bloom estaba planeando quedarse ahí, el viento entraba, lo escuchaba decir que no me preocupara la mañana me traería la respuesta. Me recosté aun oliendo su perfume en la habitación, el viento me arrullaba.

Al despertar el viento arreciaba, ya había tomado una decisión, solo que antes debía hablar con Musa de frente porque mi corazón le pertenecía a Bloom, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con el - dile que mi corazón late por ella – pido al viento esperando que este donde este escuche mi mensaje

Por culpa de algunas misiones no había podido hablar con Musa que al igual que las demás esta muy preocupada por la repentina desaparición de Bloom aunque se que si pregunto al viento me dirá, no quiero. Musa se encuentra conmigo en una cafetería por la forma en que me mira siento que algo le pasa, sin darme tiempo de hablar me dice que se ha enamorado de alguien mas, le aseguro que esta bien, explico que había pensado que nuestra relación debía terminar cuando lo dije ella parecía feliz supongo que quito un peso de encima. Ya no hay nadie que me detenga, siento el aire tocar mi rostro y se lo que quiero.

Cierro los ojos pidiéndole que me lleve a su lado, al abrirlos estoy en un lugar desconocido pero esta ella, el viento anuncia mi llegada y ahora entiendo porque la había lastimado, podía escuchar el viento hablarle… no importa la abrazo fuertemente – a veces no logro entenderte cuando confesaste tus sentimientos no entendía porque jugabas conmigo – aspiro su aroma mi corazón late rápidamente

- Riven – cierro los ojos al escuchar mi nombre

- Bloom dímelo – le pido con desesperación

- Te amor tanto Riven – hago que me mire ya no puedo esperar, la beso como debí hacerlo la primera vez

Cuando despierto lo pasado pareciera un sueño pero su calor a mi lado me dice que es real – me gusta despertar así – le digo dándole un beso, aun sentía en la boca el sabor de su piel, podía todavía escuchar lo gemidos al estar dentro de ella – dímelo otra vez Bloom – le imploro mirándola intensamente porque nunca me cansare de escucharlo

- Te amo, Riven – que hermosa se ve sonrojada

- Que bien porque he estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo, mi hermoso Dragón, te amo Bloom – el viento entra por el balcón feliz de vernos juntos al fin – oyes eso esta feliz por nosotros – no dejare que se escape de mi lado, la beso con intensidad, estoy tan excitado quiero escucharla suplicar que la toque, mis manos recorren su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho

- ¡Bloom! ¿Qué? – la madre de Bloom entra sin tocar, no era una posición favorable para ninguno de los dos así que solo sonrió – espero que cuando vuelva a entrar estén presentables – sale de la habitación y comienza la búsqueda de nuestras prendas, mirándome seriamente su madre me pide que la acompañe

Me lleva hasta el padre de Bloom a quien le dice algunas palabras para después sonreírme lo que me asusta, sin decirme nada me hace seguirlo hasta unos aerodeslizadores.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – me pregunta se que se refiere a Bloom – para estar cerca de mi hija necesitas pasar una prueba al no ser de la realeza – me informa por la mirada que tiene se que no le agrada mucho tener que darme la oportunidad

- Por estar con Bloom hare lo que sea – contesto muy seguro

- Para cortejar a mi hija… - comienza mirándome

- Yo quiero su mano en matrimonio – le pido logrando que me sonría, lo cual me atemoriza mas

Me lleva a una cueva exigiéndome que traiga conmigo una piedra preciosa anaranjada si es que deseo estar cerca de Bloom no tiene que decirlo dos veces, me adentro esta muy oscuro, el camino es difícil ha caído varias veces mientras mas me adentro puedo ver a lo lejos una luz que resulta ser una extraña criatura la cual me ataca, sin descanso. Después de la sexta vez en el suelo veo que detrás de esa criatura hay un resplandor rojo usando mis habilidades logro distraerlo lo suficiente para llegar hasta la piedra apenas volviendo a regresar. En la salida me espera un chico quien toma la piedra y se la lleva dejándome solo con la única opción que caminar de regreso al castillo.

No tarde mucho, bueno la noche llego, alguien me esperaba en la entrada del castillo, me llevaron a una clase de posada donde se me ordeno quedarme en mi habitación hasta que el rey lo dijera. Estaba siendo participe de algún tipo de ritual que no tenia la menor idea como acabaría. En la madrugada el mismo que me había quitado la joya me la regresaba incrustada en un hermoso anillo con forma de dragón.

Al fin tenia permiso para regresar y no solo eso para pedir la mano de Bloom que me miro con una sonrisa aliviada, entregue el anillo al rey y este sonrió eso significaba que tenia su aprobación.

Aun estaba adolorido pero no importaba si Bloom quería pasear por los jardines yo ira con ella además tenia una pregunta que hacerle en cuanto el anillo llegara – tu padre me dijo que había una tradición en Domino si deseaba cortejarte, pero yo le dije que no solo deseaba eso si no también tu mano así que me llevaron a un lugar que desconozco a conseguir esto – abro la caja mostrándole el anillo – me harías el honor de casarte conmigo – me arrodillo mirándola sonreír ampliamente, lo coloco en su dedo sin objeción

- Si – es su respuesta

La tomo en mis brazos alzándola, nos damos un beso dulce y las cosas no podrían ser mejor ahora solo nos faltaba que nuestros amigos aceptaran muestra unión.

Al regresar a Magix estuvimos de acuerdo en decirles sobre nuestra relación aunque las cosas no salieron como deseábamos, las demás Winx se llevaron a Bloom sin dejarme irme con ella, me preocupe no había sabido nada de ella en días y cuando iba a Alfea me decían que estaba en una misión, lo sorprendente era que Sky también estaba desaparecido. Una suave brisa llego diciéndome que debía encontrarla, mi corazón se acelero no quería pensar en que algo malo le sucediera. Me escabullí en Alfea hasta su dormitorio escondiéndome en su armario, escuche llegar a las demás.

- No puedo creer lo que Bloom le hizo a Sky – dice Stella a no sé quien no logro verla – comprometerse con alguien mas cuando… - parece muy molesta - ¡Bloom! – grita sorprendida al verla entrar – ¿Sky y tu arreglaron las cosas? – pregunta muy ansiosa

- No hay nada que arreglar – contesta como hacia tiempo no me hablaba a mí. Abre el closet odio esa mirada triste que tiene en el rostro, estiro mi mano para tomar la suya besándola con suavidad esperando que con ese gesto me regale una sonrisa, ella cierra su armario rápidamente al sentir a Flora acercarse, no se que es lo que sucede pero no me iré hasta averiguarlo – iré a la biblioteca claro por su quieren vigilarme – sal de la habitación seguida por sus amigas

Salgo yendo tras ella, en la biblioteca solo me hago visible para ella, se levanta y va hacia mi, me mira se que desea que la saque de ahí, sin pensarlo mas la llevo conmigo lo mas lejos posible de Alfea. Me abraza, comenzando a llorar sin control.

- Dime que sucede – le pido haciendo que me mire

- Se enteraron que me casaría con alguien mas y se ofrecieron a ayudarme a deshacer del compromiso pero les dije que estaba feliz con ello – comienza cuando se ha calmado un poco – ellas no estaban felices por mi, dijeron que había traicionado a Sky y que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos – respira profundo – después creyeron que me habían lavado el cerebro y me preguntaron sobre mi prometido no quise decirles nada – coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho – Sky esta muy molesto, insiste que me han hechizado – ríe amargamente

- Hablaremos con ellos – sugiero esperando no sonar molesto

- No – contesta rápidamente – porque entonces ellos intentaran separarnos y no creo poder resistir – la miro se que lo que dice es una posibilidad pero que acaso no sabe ella que no podrían detenerme – además no quiero que tengas problemas sé cuanto te gusta ser especialista – en eso tenia razón me pelearía con mis compañeros, no terminaría nada bien pero no que ellos le hacían no era lo correcto

- Entonces que hacemos dejamos que nos digan a quien amar – estoy molesto aunque no con ella sino con nuestros supuestos amigos

- No, esto solo es una prueba de que tan fuerte es nuestra relación – lo dice con tanta seguridad que no puedo evitar sonreír, amaba a Bloom y no dejaría que nos separan

La bese y no me detuve ahí, la necesitaba tanto como ella a mi para cuando la acompaño de regreso a Alfea le doy un ultimo beso con la promesa de pronto volver a verla.

**FIN POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUSA POV**

Las cosas con Bloom se habían salido de control ella cada día parecía mas molesta, quería entenderla pero cuando uno encajaba tan bien con alguien no había nada que pudiera evitar ser una pareja perfecta y eran ese tipo de uniones las que vivían feliz para siempre, me había dado cuenta al estar unos meses separada de Riven, sabia que él me amaba y por la forma en que me miraba seria muy sencillo volver a tenerlo a mis pies.

Había ido a su habitación pero no se encontraba ahí, pregunte a Brandon pero el tampoco lo había visto desde el amanecer, ya sabia donde estaba como era un día ventoso seguramente se encontraba afuera; como detestaba esos días, se me metía la tierra suelta a los ojos, las hojas secas se enredaban en mi cabello aunque en invierno era peor te congelabas hasta los huesos; esa era una de las cosas que siempre había querido cambiar de Riven.

Voy a ese claro que tanto le gusta me sorprende Bloom esta con el, solo están parados mientras el aire choca contra ellos, no esperaba que ella se llevara tan bien con Riven bueno era de lógico era el único del grupo que no intentaba hace que regresara con Sky, su amigo estaba molesto al punto de retirarle el habla cuando Tommy le pregunto porque el simple dijo "Bloom puede escoger a quien amar"

- Riven ¿Podemos hablar? – digo a su espalda

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – me pregunta mirándome se que se cuestiona que es lo deseo

- Si – le contesto se muy bien como convencerlo de hacer lo que hace tiempo necesito y mi ex no me pudo dar

No oigo lo que dice a Bloom solo la miro sonreír para volver a mirar al frente, el me sigue a una distancia considerable de Bloom, me mira esperando que comience a hablar – lo he estado pensando y creo que cometimos un error al separarnos – lo miro el parece boquiabierto, no entiendo porque era una decisión obvia – estoy de acuerdo en regresar – digo finalmente abriendo los brazos esperando que vaya a mi lado

- Lo dije enserio al decir que ya no debíamos estar juntos, tengo a alguien mas y va muy bien – me dice y se que no lo hace de esa forma pero siento que se burla de mi como puede pensar que será feliz con alguien que no soy yo – perdón si te di a entender que aun sentía algo por ti que no fuera de solo amigos – eso si que no me lo podía creer se estaba haciendo el difícil, eso era, solo sonreí si quería jugar así yo podía hacerlo

Desde entonces cada vez que deseo hablarle el siempre esta ocupado ya sea con sus guardias o misiones aunque por lo que he escuchado por los demás especialistas hay días que desaparece y no regresa hasta la madrugada cuando le pregunta donde estuvo no les dice nada, me pregunto que es lo que estaba planeando aunque yo no indago mas ya que Bloom esta desaparecida.

Ya pasaron seis meses no entiendo su empeño en que regrese con Sky, si les ha dejado claro que no quiere estar con el – nos grita Riven como hacia tiempo no lo hacia

- Debes saber donde esta ahora que eres su gran amigo – Sky esta muy molesto es la primera vez que lo veo así y sinceramente asusta

- Si supiera no te diría, esta con él – responde altanero Riven logrando que Sky se le vaya a golpes

- ¡Sky! – grita Bloom haciendo que se separen mostrando el labio sangrante de Riven – esto no puede seguir – el momento que todos habíamos estado esperando al fin llega el nombre del prometido misterioso, se acerca a Riven mirándole la herida del labio los dos sonríen – no esperaba que llegara tan lejos su testarudez, deseaba que nos dejaran en paz pero al parecer no entienden, no me dejan otra medida que dejar a las Winx y regresar a Domino – todos estamos estupefactos no era lo que esperaba oír

- Bloom… - intenta hablarle Sky pero ella se va seguida por Riven

A pesar de su anuncio las cosas no cambian mucho ella aun continúa en Alfea por orden de la directora lo tiene de una animo a Bloom que atemoriza, lo que nos dice que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Riven, hablando de él lo estoy siguiendo ahora con la esperanza de poder saber que es lo que hace, me sorprende que vaya a la tierra a un hotel eso es… no me mintió decía la verdad tenia a alguien mas.

Me quede esperando hasta que salieran pero eso no sucedió regrese a casa ahora entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con Bloom, lo dos habían cambiado un feliz por siempre por un rato de pasión.

No pude evitarlo tenia que saber que era lo excitante de ese tipo de relaciones, esta vez seguí a Bloom hasta fontana roja, se metió en un área inhabitada, podía escuchar como ella reía a carcajadas con cualquiera que estuviera en esa habitación, no podía escuchar la voz de la otra persona solo la de Bloom y parecía diferente; como era posible que a pesar de renunciar a su príncipe azul parecía que reía con mas fuerza, lo había notado estaba mas feliz al menos cuando nadie parecía mirarla.

- Prometí quedarme hasta terminar el año y después te alcanzare en Domino ya le he dicho a mis padres – escucho que dice porque sus palabras hacen que me sienta herida

- Mi hermoso dragón el viento es nuestro aliado, cada vez que le hables podre escucharte – es la primera vez que escucho a su acompañante, la lagrimas comienzan a caer

Riven me ha abandonado por Bloom, ella era la culpable de robar a mi novio lo tenia hechizado como a la mayoría de la gente que nos rodeaba, era la chica perfecta, me vengaría de los dos, haría de su vida un infierno así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Regreso por donde había venido y comencé a correr el rumor de los encuentros sexuales que se llevaban acabo en fontana roja entre Bloom y Riven, en pocas horas ya todos estaban enterados inclusive los directores de ambas escuelas. Vi como Bloom era llamada a la dirección y salía unos instantes después con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía una gran alegría, vi como por donde pasaba la miraban.

- Quien iba a pensar que alguien que se creía tan pura fuera tan… pervertida - comienzo siguiéndola ella me mira como nunca había visto estos irradian ira

Deja que se adelante quiero saber adonde ira, era interesante que fuera a Fontana roja donde Riven la espera a la entrada de la escuela con sus cosas empacadas, ella corre a abrazarlo y este le corresponde. Podía verlo lo que había hecho solo los había acercado más, les di la oportunidad de regresar a Domino lo que hace tiempo ella deseaba, se casarían, tendrían hijos y tendrían su feliz para siempre por que yo fue lo suficientemente boba para entregárselos en bandeja de plata.

**FIN POV **


End file.
